1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a substrate structure, the semiconductor package device and manufacturing method of substrate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic products are widely used in people's everydayness, the demand for semiconductor elements is increasing. The design of semiconductor elements is directed towards slimness. As the size of semiconductor elements is reduced, the number of I/O pins is increased, not decreased, such that the circuit pitch and the circuit width need to be reduced, and the design of fine pitches as small as 50 μm or even smaller than 35 μm has thus come to the fore.
However, in the design of fine pitches, solder bridging may easily occur between neighboring traces, and the solder may even be overspread along traces. Therefore, how to resolve the above problems encountered in element miniaturization and simplify the packaging process has become a prominent task for the industries of semiconductor package device.